warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestar
|pastaffie = Kittypet , LionClan (Modern) |residence = StarClan |names1 = Kittypet: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |names2 = Rusty Firepaw Fireheart Fireheart Firestar |family1 = Mate: Daughters: Mother: Father: Sister: |family2 = Sandstorm Squirrelflight, Leafpool Nutmeg Jake Princess |mentor = Bluestar |apps = Cinderpelt , Cloudtail , Bramblestar , Cherrytail (unofficially) |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Rise of Scourge, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Shattered Peace, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Warriors Return, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks = The Last Hope}} Firestar is a lithe, battle-scarred ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, brilliant emerald eyes, a lean, strong shape, a thick coat, a pale orange belly, powerful shoulders, long, thorn-sharp claws, soft black pads, a long scar on his flank, and a torn ear. History In the Original Arc ''Into the Wild :Firestar, Rusty at this time, makes his first appearance when he is dreaming about hunting a mouse in his Twoleg home. He has been having strange dreams each night that he's hunting a mouse in a forest under bright stars. He would wake up after each time he failed with the hunting, leaving an annoyed Rusty curled up in his bed under the roof of his Twoleg home. :He decides that he is going to venture out into the forest, even though his friend, Smudge, protests, telling him that the wild cats that live there eat the bones of housecats, like himself. During Rusty's exploration, he is attacked by a wild cat, Graypaw. As they fight, Rusty notices how strong Graypaw is for such a young cat. Instead of running away like most kittypets would, Rusty faces Graypaw with the hope of defeating the young cat, which impresses Bluestar and Lionheart, two ThunderClan cats who are watching the fight, unnoticed. Rusty attempts another attack towards Graypaw, but to his astonishment, Graypaw simply sits down and licks himself, all aggression gone. Graypaw then compliments Rusty on his fighting abilities for a Kittypet, and tells him about his Clan, ThunderClan. At this moment, the two form a special bond, like the bond between best friends. :While the two talk, Graypaw senses ThunderClan cats, Bluestar and Lionheart, and hisses at Rusty to hide or else they'll rip his fur off. Rusty wonders how Graypaw can sense their presence without seeing them, but before Rusty can hide, Bluestar and Lionheart step out of the bushes. Graypaw crouches low, before the two great cats, and directs Rusty to do so. It is then revealed that Lionheart is Graypaw's mentor, and Bluestar is the leader of ThunderClan. The two cats question Graypaw, who edged off ThunderClan territory, and Rusty, who attempted to hunt in ThunderClan territory. Rusty remarks that he was only going to catch a mouse or two, thinking that there is enough mice to go around for everybody. Bluestar is shocked and angry at this, and she strictly replies that it's tough to find food in the wild, and that finding food is a gift for them, though she also states that the true gift of being a forest cat is being free. After that, Bluestar comments that she was impressed with Rusty's fighting abilities, and invites him to join ThunderClan. A shocked Rusty is given a day to think about the opportunity, however, Lionheart and Graypaw believe all Kittypets are too soft for Clan life. :The next morning, Rusty decides that he will join the Clan, and spends his last Kittypet moments with his best friend, Smudge. Rusty says a farewell to his friend, and heads off to the forest. He encounters Lionheart and Whitestorm, who lead him to the ThunderClan camp. :When he arrives, Rusty is introduced to some of the camp basics by Lionheart and Whitestorm. Bluestar calls a Clan meeting, and announces her intent to accept Rusty as an official ThunderClan cat. Many cats are shocked and angry about a Kittypet becoming a ThunderClan cat. Longtail starts taunting Rusty, who then attacks Longtail. Rusty gives Longtail a torn ear, and Longtail rips of Rusty's collar. Rusty eventually defeats Longtail, who is ashamed of being beaten. Bluestar takes the broken collar as a sign that Rusty should become a Clan cat, and she gives him his apprentice name; Firepaw, in honour of his flame-coloured pelt. :Firepaw and Graypaw become best friends, along with Ravenpaw, a skinny black tom. :Firepaw is temporarily mentored by Tigerclaw and Lionheart, and they teach him the territory of ThunderClan, hunting skills, battle skills, and many important Clan cat customs. Lionheart treats Firepaw well - with patience and care. Tigerclaw, on the other hand, is very stern and sometimes angry with the apprentices. :Having natural hunting and fighting skills, Firepaw fits in well to Clan life and others respect him. However, many still tease and bully him including the two older apprentices Dustpaw and Sandpaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's taunting mentor. Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour Blood Percentage 100% Kittypet blood. Family & Relatives :'Mother:' Nutmeg :'Father:' Jake :'Sister:''' Princess Additional Info Cause of Death= |-| Age= |-| Quirks= Trivia Quotes Ceremonies References Category:Leaders Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices Category:Kittypets Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:StarClan Cats